


It's Not a Prom-posal, It's a Zom-posal

by Duck_Life



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/F, Femslash February, Rare Pairings, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Eliza gets asked to the school dance.





	It's Not a Prom-posal, It's a Zom-posal

When Addison shows up to 7th period English carrying a bushel of pink and green balloons, all numbered, Eliza has about a million questions. She’s able to contain herself until the bell rings, and then she practically sprints over to her friend. “You’d better be careful or you’re going to float away,” she jokes, sliding up to Addison. 

“No, I’m good, I wore extra heavy shoes today,” Addison says with a smile. Strands of her white hair are starting to track toward the balloons thanks to static electricity.

“So are you going to explain the balloons, or… ?”

“Oh! Right, they’re from Zed,” she says, and Eliza swears she’s actually got little hearts in her eyes. “He put them up all over the school and they had notes attached with little clues to help me find the next one. This has been going on all day, and anyway when I got to the last one he was holding it. And he asked me to the spring dance!” She squeals. 

“ _ Zgrap _ , he’s such a freakin’ sap,” Eliza says, shaking her head. A balloon scavenger hunt around the whole school? It’s such a Zed thing. “And I assume you said yes?”

“She did.” Zed’s standing in the doorway of the classroom in his snazzy varsity jacket, hair combed for once. “Who could resist all this?” he grins, gesturing to himself. “Also I told her if she didn’t say yes I would cry.”

“How could I say no? Look at this face,” Addison says, tilting up and pecking her boyfriend on the cheek. He loops an arm around her and leads her out of the classroom, her pack of balloons and Eliza both bobbing along behind them. “Eliza, are you going to the dance?”

She wrinkles her nose. “School dances are just another example of the patriarchy exerting tradition as a way to keep young girls in line,” she reels off, tucking a curly lock of green hair behind one ear. “They’re not only old-fashioned, they’re  _ archaic _ . And all these little ‘prom-posals’ are just contrived ways of asking someone to spend a completely un-special night with you doing completely un-special things.”

“Oh, well mine was different,” Zed says dismissively. “It wasn’t a prom-posal… it was a zom-posal.” He and Addison giggle at each other and Eliza rolls her eyes. “Still, E, I hope you change your mind about the dance.”

“And why’s that?” Eliza says. Zed holds the door open for her and Addison waits for her to walk outside. When she does, she sees the entire cheer squad standing at attention… with Bree right in the center. 

“Give me an E!” Bree shouts, waving her pom-poms. “Give me an L! Give me an I, Z, A!  _ Eliza, can you hear me? I have something to say! _ ” 

Eliza’s jaw drops; she can’t believe this. Bree even got Bucky and the ‘Aceys to help out. They’re jumping and flipping and doing moves that Eliza’s only seen at the cheer competition. 

“ _ I’m asking you to please give me a chance _ ,” Bree cheers. “ _ Eliza, will you go with me to the spring dance _ ?” She finishes the routine with a full split, her pom-poms waving expectantly up toward Eliza. 

Eliza can feel Zed and Addison watching her; they don’t need to worry. How can she say no? Bree is amazing and until now, Eliza had no idea Bree felt the same way about her that she did. Eliza takes Bree’s pom-poms from her and waves them with nowhere near as much skill as the others. 

“Y-E-S,” she shouts, a grin splitting her face. 

Bree hops up to a standing position and squeals a lot like Addison had.  _ Cheerleaders _ . Eliza can’t even be annoyed, though, because the way Bree squeals is so adorable. “I think you’re really great,” Bree babbles. 

“I think you’re really great too,” Eliza says. 

“Hug!” Zed and Addison heckle them from a few feet away. Bree and Eliza both laugh before wrapping their arms around each other. Eliza can just imagine the two of them dancing the night away like this… and now she doesn’t need to imagine. 

“Um, I need to go to practice,” Bree says when they pull apart. “But I’ll text you later?”

“I’ll be waiting for it,” Eliza says, feeling absolutely giddy. Bree smiles at her before heading back to the group of cheerleaders, celebrating with Addison along the way. As the cheerleaders run off to practice, Eliza falls back with Zed. “So you knew about this?”

“Maybe a little,” he says cheekily. “You two make a really cute couple, by the way.”

Eliza has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Somehow this day went incredibly better than she thought it would. 

“Oh no,” she says suddenly, looking up at Zed. “I have to buy a dress!” 


End file.
